playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Lammy
Lammy is the lead guitarist of Milkcan and the main protagonist of UmJammer Lammy. Biography DOJO, CASINO, IT'S ALL IN THE MIND Lammy is the guitarist of the band MilkCan with bassist and vocalist Katy Kat and drummer Ma-san. Her story revolves around her trying to arrive on time to a concert she is supposed to play for, but instead getting stuck in a multitude of situations and having to perform the most absurd of tasks. But, thanks to a dream she had involving Chop Chop Master Onion, she knows that her guitar is in her mind wherever she goes, no matter the problem. THE LEGACY OF LAMMY * UmJammer Lammy * PaRappa the Rapper 2 Arcade Opening: Lammy is about to perform on stage until the lights suddenly go dark, and a pair of glowing eyes (Polygon Man) light up, along with a laugh being heard. She appears frightened until Chop Chop Master Onion appears beside her and reminds her that she is capable of unseen power, and then says his catchphrase: "Dojo, casino, it's all in the mind." Lammy wakes up and realizes it was just a dream. She then remembers that she is supposed to play for another concert at *insert location here* in 15 minutes, and that it's all the way across town and she can't be late again. She takes off down the street, saying "Ohhh, I hope nothing nothing bad happens on the way there..." Rival':' Vibri Reason: Lammy arrives in the blue rival arena and stops to see Vibri skipping and singing. Vibri notices Lammy's guitar and says that she loves music and asks her to make music together with her. Lammy tries to decline because of her concert-related time constraints, but Vibri (exaggeratedly) get mad and declares that Lammy won't get past her until they play together. Suddenly, Lammy remembers that her guitar is in her mind and the battle begins. Connection: Both are first-party characters who first appeared on PS1 and both are created by Nana-Oh-Sha. Their games are music-based also. Ending: Lammy, Katy, and Ma-san are all shown about to head on stage in their performing attire when the two ask Lammy where she'd been the whole time, to which she replies "It's, um...a long story. I ran into a bunch of people on the way." Finally, just as they are about to perform, Katy asks Lammy if she's ready. She replies: "With MilkCan on my mind..." *glows with Polygon Man's power* "...I'm more ready than ever!" Gameplay Lammy would probably be around Spike's height. She would mostly retain PaRappa's agility and reliance on close-range, except she'd be a tad slower and more heavy-hitting for a more all-around experience. Her attacks would consist of simple kicks, her guitar, and even everyday objects. (Square Moves) *'Kick, Kick, Jab!! -' - Lammy shyly does a weak kick to the opponent, then a slightly stronger kick with her other foot, and then finally jab the opponent with her guitar. * Pick! -''' or - Lammy plays a high note on her guitar while thrusting it forward. * 'Burn! -' - Lammy waves her hands in the air after playing a note, lightly knocking opponents upward with its energy. Holding the button would make Lammy rise into the air and perform the attack. * 'Slide! -' - Lammy does a split while playing a low note on her guitar, kicking opponents on either side of her. * 'Swing! -' (midair) - Lammy swings her guitar downward in the air, immediately sending opponents to the ground. * 'Air Pick! -' or (midair) - Same as the ground, but Lammy instead thrusts her guitar at a downward angle, stunning opponents in the air. * 'Air Burn! -' (midair) * 'Sweep! -' (midair) - Lammy sweeps the air below her with her guitar, knocking away aerial opponents below her. center (Triangle Moves) *'Shut Up! '- - Lammy smacks opponents away with the bottom of her guitar. *'''Smash! - or - Lammy slams her guitar on the ground with a K-DANG sound. *'Cry Loud! '- - Lammy plays her guitar while waving it in the air, launching opponents upward. *'Solo Time!' - - Lammy strums her guitar in an awesome solo, hitting nearby opponents repeatedly as the player mashes the button until they fly away. *'Air' Shut Up! '- (midair) *'Dash! - or (midair) - Lammy crashes toward the ground with her guitar, bowling opponents over. *'Air' Cry Loud! - (midair) *'Air' Solo Time! - (midair) (Circle Moves) * Fight the Fire! - - Lammy squirts water from the fire hose, knocking players backward. Can be aimed up or down. * Slip! - or - Lammy places a banana peel on the ground in front of her, causing opponents to trip on it. *'Toss!' - - Lammy tosses MilkCan`s drummer, Ma-san into the air. She throws a few drumsticks in either direction before disappearing after about three seconds. *'Low Gear '- - Lammy fires up her "BITE ME" chainsaw and extends it in front of her as the player holds the button, causing repeated flinch reactions to opponents. * Fight the Fire? - (midair) - Lammy briefly flails around with the fire hose in the air, peppering opponents with water. * Air Slip! - or (midair) * Air Toss! - (midair) *'High Gear!' - (midair) - Lammy flies straight down toward the ground with the chainsaw. (Throws) * Whack! - or - Lammy attracts the opponent with the vacuum cleaner and whacks them with her guitar. *'Scoop!' - - Lammy attracts the opponent with the vacuum cleaner and scoops them upward with her guitar. *'Bash!' - - Lammy attracts the opponent with the vacuum cleaner and slams her guitar on the ground. (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - - Lammy blocks with her guitar. *Evade - + Left Analog Stick - Lammy cartwheels forward like PaRappa, scared. (Super Moves) * Lammy, Here! - (Level 1): Katy shows up behind Lammy saying "Lammy, here!" and throws Lammy's guitar to her in a boomerang fashion just as she had done for her at the beginning of the game, killing opponents in its path and returning to Lammy with a "ting!" sound. * Auto-Pilot Off! - (Level 2): Lammy yells in terror and ducks out of the way as Colonel Fussenpepper's plane falls out of the sky and slams into the ground, killing any opponents it touches. The player can hear the colonel himself say "Eheh... whoops!" before everything disappears. *'Leave it to MilkCan!'- (Level 3): The stage is transformed into the concert area from the final stage, and MilkCan is performing their song "Got to Move!!". Lammy and Katy are shown playing the "No cuttin' corners / She's on the border now" line before the camera zooms out on the line "Always at my best" to show the opponents helplessly jumping around in the foreground. Just like in the game, the player can hit the corresponding buttons to play Lammy's notes; this will cause colorful, very-hard-to-avoid lightning to strike opponents in the foreground and kill them. Lightning will still strike if the player gives no input, but it will be significantly weaker and barely score kills. Taunts * I Am a Masta - Lammy plays her guitar to the tune of "Shave and a Haircut." Also known as "PICK BURNIN' CRY FLY, CHOP CHOKE!" * The Guitar Rules Again - Lammy worriedly looks onward and says "D-did I do that?" * I Really Jammed - Lammy jumps up and down excitedly and says "Yep! Who's my next challenger?" Gargoyle Wisecracks (The Graveyard) * "Think you could play us a rockin' tune, miss? It gets pretty... dead around here." Heihachi Level 3 Animation * Lammy and her guitar case are both separately tied to the rocket. Quotes from All-Stars * When Selected: **"I've been practicing!" **"N-not again..." **"Let's rock the house!" * Pre-Match: **"Leave it to...Lammy!" **"N-no, wait, I--" **"I guess I've got a little time..." * Item Pick-Up: **"My guitar is in my mind!" **"H-how do I use this?" **"This'll come in handy." **"It's no guitar, but..." * Successful KO: **"O-oh-- I'm sorry!" **"We're MilkCan!" **"I'm t-tougher than I look!" **"Now that's how you rock." **"Never doubt a guitarist!" **"I know I jammed!" **"Thanks for coming!" **"Rock n' roll!" * Respawn: **"I don't have the t-time!" **"Nothing can stop my guitar!" **"I gotta play harder." **"What a nightmare!" Intros and Outros Introduction * My Guitar Is in My Mind '- Lammy jumps into the air with her trademark mantra: "Leave it to...Lammy!" * '''It's a Mistake '- Lammy is hurriedly running across the screen until she stops and looks at the camera, saying "N-no, wait, I--" before it comically cuts to the next character (or the "Ready?" screen). * 'I'll Make Time '- Lammy nervously looks at her watch, and then says "I guess I've got a little time..." as she pulls out her guitar. * 'Just Warming Up '- Lammy is playing a brief solo on her guitar and then looks up confidently at the camera. Winning Screen * '''Wasn't That a Groove? - Lammy and Katy simultaneously point toward the camera, saying "Yeah!" * I'm in a Hurry - Lammy runs off the screen saying "Gotta move on!" * Powerslide - Lammy slides on her knees and does a powerslide on her guitar. * Cool Mode - Lammy is shown being carried away by the audience. Losing Screen * If using Wasn't That a Groove?: Lammy sulks down at her guitar with a single spotlight on her, with Ma-san playing a cowbell on top of a fallen-apart drum set in the background. * If using I'm in a Hurry: Lammy facepalms with one hand and holds up her watch, saying "Ohhh!" * If using Powerslide: Lammy is lying on the ground "dead," with a banana peel next to her. * If using Cool Mode: Lammy is sitting on the ground annoyed, covered in rotten tomatoes. Results Screen * Win: Lammy plays her guitar while alternating between facial expressions every few seconds. * Lose: Lammy stares dejectedly at her watch with a red face. Victory Music * We are MilkCan!! (unlocked at rank 4) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ik5WnjB3gmI (4:11-4:16) * Keep Your Head Up (unlocked at rank 45) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA0qT-PXHQw (0:09-0:13) Minion Rank 8: Katy Kat DLC: Ma-san, Teriyaki Yoko, Paul Chuck Costumes UnJammer Lammy Lammy's default appearance. * Stage outfit * Concept Art design * Rammy Island Camouflage Lammy's island camouflage outfit from the NTSC version of Stage 6. * white * black * light blue Space Suit Lammy's space suit from the "COOL" mode in Stage 4. * Yellow/green * black/blue * red/white Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:First-Party Characters Category:Female